


The Story of the Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Plunny Petting Zoo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Self-Insert, character begs for a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Author writes a rambling piece talking to characters about how best to let the world know that she doesn't own the rights to any of them.





	The Story of the Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Slightly random, but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get this into the beginning of one of my fics. So, I decided to put it here. Enjoy!

The author looked at her keyboard and sighed. Yes, she was writing a new story and once again it was time for her to come up with a witty disclaimer that she would put at the beginning of her story. Of course it had to be perfect because she wished to tell her audience that she was not going to keep writing a disclaimer on every chapter because in real books all their legal information is just stated once. Why should hers have it more often?

She had debated on the simple "I don't own Harry Potter.", the "Me no own you no sue", and the classic "I own nothing but the plot", but none of them seemed to work for her story. So what was the poor author to do? She would be hounded if she could not get a disclaimer.

And so she wrote to her readers about her dilemma to let them know in this way that she recognized the fact that she did not own Harry Potter and that J.K. Rowling did.

Then she sighed again and looked around her room, which was crammed full of lawyers, the Wizengamot, and Harry Potter himself and she said, "Is that good enough?"

The lawyers nodded, the Wizengamot looked rather useless and confused, and Harry simply said, "Well I'm glad you don't believe in Slavery. Please give me a Happy Ending. I don't want to die."

And so the author smiled at them all and nodded at Harry. The Wizengamot disappeared with a poof, the lawyers walked calmly out. And Harry realized that Kiritsu, the author Shinju's sister, stole his PortKey. The Author sighed and wrote that she had an extra PortKey for him in the event that this happened into her disclaimer story and it appeared and Harry went home.

And that is the story of the Disclaimer.


End file.
